True love
by pearlless
Summary: this is a highschool story about sesshy and inu meeting two girls! will they go out with them or will they not? :first time writing story so yeah LEMON in later chapters!
1. meeting them

Could it be Love?

This is a story about 2 girls name Kagome and Rin who are in high school and are graduating and they come apon family that has moved right next door to them! ((hint: kagome and Rin are living together becausee they moved out of there older houses))

Hi welcome to my first story so give me some slack i am new at story writing so i might have a few spelling errors so yeah i hope you enjoy my story !!!

Chapter one : ''meeting the new people''

It was an nice summer day and Kagome was in her history class in her own world like always dreaming of the day she would meet someone she liked ,but even though koga and hojo and miroku had crushes on her she didn't like them and songo was already with miroku anyway and her best friend rin lived with was mostly the same as kagome who also liked dreaming of the day she would meet her lover , Mrs. tsuki just then budded in on rin and kagome's day dreaming by asking them to go to the office for not paying attention in class.

So Kagome and Rin walked down the hallway saying '' stupid old teacher we weren't doing nothing we just were day dreaming...'' as they said it at the same time they went to walk into the office door too see 2 guy's that were standing there and Kagome and Rin dropped there book's when they saw them for they were hott what Kagome and Rin thought , One guy had cute puppy dog ear's with silver hair and golden eyes, the other had the same silver hair and was much taller and had a dog tail and he had silver eyes instead of golden and looked like he had no emotions , Kagome and Rin just stood there with the two guys watching them with weird faces , then one of them with the dog ears came up to Kagome and said '' are you okay miss?'' as he picked up Kagome 's book and then the other came up to rin and said the same both Kagome and Rin realized what they had done and started blushing .

Then Kagome replied '' uhhh sorry about that i didn't know what came over me ''

inuyasha: okay then because you looked really weird back there...''

Rin: yeah i' m okay i just thought i saw something ''

sesshy: okay so whats your name?

Inuyasha: yeah what my brother said

both kagome and rin said '' your brothers?!?''

sesshy: yeah

inuyasha: yeah

Rin: sorry i didn't know that

Kagome: me either anyway my name is Kagome and thats rin''

Rin nodded and asked '' so whats your guy's name?''

sesshy: sessomaru(( sorry i dont no how to spell his name)) my name is and Rin is a pretty name''

Inuyasha: my name is Inuyasha and Kagome that is a beautiful name just like you ''

Kagome blushed and replied '' thank you inuyasha''

Rin: thanks ,is it okay if i call you sesshy?, its way easy for me ?""

Sesshy: sure , anyway me and inuyasha just moved here and well we were wondering if you would show us around town and show us what you people do around here for fun?''

inuyasha: yeah

Kagome : yeah sure me and Rin will show you around town! so how bout we show you around after school so meat here after school k?''

Rin: and make sure your prepared for a long time out ''

sesshy laugh and replied '' ok see you then '' and walke doff leaving inuyasha there with Rin and Kagome

Inuyasha: yeah okay i gotaa go catch up with my moron brother see you around lady's nice meeting you ,Inuyasha ran off after sesshy and thought ' wow kagom eis pretty...i bet sess thinks Rin is cute hmm something to tease him about '

theres thats chapter one sorry for the mess and all but please read and submit a review :D i wi;; try and type another chapter out tonight so stay turned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Showing them around

hey this is chapter 2 sorry i didn't update a bit i was reading a good story anyway heres chapter 2! hope you like it! oh and I DO NO OWN INUYASHA OR GANG

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Beep!'' that was the after school bell and Kagome and Rin were waiting outside for Inuyasha and sesshomaru to come.

''Kagome?''

''yeah Rin?''

''when are they coming they are late!''

''Rin remember they are NEW to the town and school, there probably lost?'' just as she said lost someone spoke up

'' Lost we ain't lost we just got a detention for fighting in class!'' inuyasha said glaring at sesshomaru who was walking up.

''who sorry inuyasha if i got you mad for saying you two got lost'' Kagome replied sadly

'' great little brother you hurt the miko's feelings''

said sesshomaru coming up with a coldly glare at inuyasha then looking at Rin and gave her a smile for once

'' shut up sesshomaru!'' inuyasha said feeling his anger taking control of him

but just then Kagome spoke before anything could happen

'' inuyasha and sesshomaru stop! with the fighting please? how are we suppose to enjoy our self's showing you guy's around town while your bickering like kid's?!?''

Inuyasha's ear's dropped to his head and then sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and bowed '' i am very sorry Miss Kagome that we were fighting will you forgive me and my stupid brother?''

''HEY!-'' inuyasha said but was cut off by kagome

'' yes i will forgive you but no more fighting please? now let's go show you guys around town and have some fun!''

'' ok'' both brothers said following Kagome and Rin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At bowliing alley

Kagome was just going up for her turn and inuyasha was watching her

Kagome bent down and picked up a ball not knoing her panties showed a bit and inuyasha saw which making him go a little hard at seeing that

just then inuyasha thought' oh god did i just go hard? god i can't let her see this is she sees...this i'll be dead by her but also by my brother!'

As inuyasha was thinking Kagome interepted his thoughts by screaming '' Yay i got a strike!'' at then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and inuyasha blushed at her making her blush as well .

then Rin saw that and spoke up trying not to laugh'' Hey Kagome and Inuyasha why are you two blushing eh?''

''RIN! i ain't blushing neither is Inuyasha'' kagome said trying to hide her blush

'' yeah i ain't blushing! blushing is for wimps that are humans'' inuyasha said

'' HEY!'' both girls said at the same time . '' then were wimps because we are humans ?!?''

'' i didn't meanit like that -'' he was cut off by both girls coming screaming after him while sesshomaru just stood there laughing his head off while Rina nd Kagome chased after Inuyasha .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

i hoped you liked chapter two! i nkow it was short sorry!

pearlless


	3. Chapter 3: the movie part 1

hey everyone sorry i haven't updated i've been busy with homework and i only get a hour a day on the computer now...anyway here is chapter 3?i think suspouisly

chapter 3: the movie part 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Kagomes house-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''That was a blast!'' said Rin,

''yeah'' said Kagome

''i never knew boys could be good at bowling...'' said Rin

''hey!'' both of the boys said at the same time

''what's that suppose to mean'' said Inuyasha

''it mean's boy's are suppose to suck at bowling while girl's kick ass at it..'' said kagome

Rin yawned '' well im tired Im heading home cya later kag''

'' okay Rin cya tomorrow at school'' said as rin went home

Kagome turned back to inuyasha and sesshomaru

'' what now?'' said inuyasha

'' Kagome is okay if i go home? im tired from bowling and i have to do some studying'' said sesshomaru

''yeah thats okay sess .so I'll see you and Rin at school tommrrow ?'' said Kagome grinning

sesshomaru nodded while blushing a bit and said goodbye ,then left.

'' hey kagome do you got any movies?'' said inuyasha out of nowhere

''yeah why?'' said kagome looking at him spiciosly(an: i know that isnt how its spelled i canbt remeber how to spell it...)

'' because you wanna watch a movie with me?'' said inuyasha annoyed like

'' oh okay the movies are over there in the cabinet'' she said trying not to sound nervous

'_damn i hope he doesn't pick any horror movie or im in shit cuz i litterly freak out on movies like that...'_

(to be contiuned...)

- ha i kno wi am so mean ill update soon you guys remember R&R!)


End file.
